custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Azerea
Azerea is a Toa of Lightning who was later corrupted by a shadow Leech. History Early Life Azerea was originally a Matoran of Lighting living on the island of Nynrah, often working alongside the Nynrah Ghosts in creating weapons, armor, etc., and was considered one of their most skilled crafters. Her entire life changed, however, she found a blue-white stone that had a faint glow to it, and as soon as she touched it, she was transformed into a Toa of Lighting. She did not have much time to celebrate, however, as a team of Dark Hunters arrived on the island, destroyed half of her villlage, and almost killed her. It was only by killing the Dark Hunters, an act she regretted, that saved her from being captured or killed by them. After slaying the Dark Hunters, she fled Nynrah, and took to wandering the universe. She occasionally aided other individual Toa and Toa teams in their endevours, but often she just kept to herself. Another change would come to her, however, and this would be for the worst for her. At one point in her adventures, she and several other Toa were attempting to hold off a Rhakshi attack on a Matoran village, when a red and black Makuta, who was obviously leading the Rhakshi, dropped a Tridax Pod, and one of the Shadow Leeches inside attatched itself to her, draining all light from her and giving her limited shadow powers. Her change mentally, however, was much more prevalent than her physical change. Gone was her kind demeanor, and replaced by a cold malevolance. She slew the remaining Rhakshi then, as well as two of the Toa she fought with, and afterwards vanished into the forest that surrounded the village. Eventually, she was inluisted by the Dark Hunters. Spherus Magna What information that exists of her time during the Dark Hunters is hazy. One thing that is known, however, is that during the final battle between Mata Nui and Makuta Miserix, she went into the Shadowes One's private chamber on Xia, and freed a Toa he had in stasis: Varian, Toa of Psionics. After Azerea released Varian, the two Toa escaped Odina, just as Miserix fell.... After the Reformation of Spherus Magna, the two Toa parted ways, with Azerea infiltrating the ranks of the Matoran Universe inhabitants and the Glatorian and Agori. For several months, all was peaceful on Spherus Magna, until an organization known as the Varden rose on the planet, led by a being named Pridak and Toa Tuyet. They swiftly took most of the planet, and established a base on the island of Trita Nui. Seeing no other alternative, she joined the Varden. During her time as a member of the Varden, she commited many vile acts, such as aiding in the Varden's purge of rebel Toa, capturing and killing Matoran and Agori, and using her skill as a weapons maker to create many of the Varden's weapons, vehicles, etc. She is currently at the city of New Xia, overseeing construction of several Varden War machines. Abilities and Traits Azerea is strong, smart, and powerful. Her skills with a shortsword are nearly unrivaled, and she her control of lightning makes her a force to be reckoned with. After her corruption, she also gained limited control of shadows, and also became much more aggressive in her fighting style. Personality Pre-Corruption Prior to her corruption, she was smart, somewhat caring, but also a determined fighter. She would often be temperamental and impatient as well. Post-Corruption After her corruption, she became a shadow of her former self, especially in personality, she grew malevolent, treacherous, and cold to all those she once cared about. Mask and Tools Azerea carries a shortsword, which she is very skilled with. After her corruption, she killed a Visorak and used its carapace as a shield. She wears a Mask of Elements, which allows her to temporarily change elements, but at great cost of concentration and energy. Trivia *Azerea was concepted by User Jareroden97, and her corruption design was created by him as well. *Her element was decided by User Echo 1, who designed her original Toa form. *Her name was suggested by User Akara0820. *Her mask power was suggested by User:Crazy-Lihkan38. *Echo 1 borrowed her non-corrupt design from a user on MOCpages. *She is not from the Prime Universe, instead from an alternate universe.